


3 Sentence Mass Upload

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorra Vigilantes AU, (pt. 1)<br/>Kainora X-men students AU, <br/>Bosami 1920’s AU, <br/>Makorra Coma AU (pt. 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sentence Mass Upload

Makorra (pt. 1):

She thought doing this ‘work’ would make her feel better, make everything go back to the way it was before, but as she treated her wounds in the dimly lit bathroom of their apartment all Korra felt was a undeniable sense of guilt and disgust. Since that night all she had done was hunted down those bastards for almost taking away the one thing she cared about most, creating a sick game of cat and mouse as the thugs begged for their lives only to turn around and try to take her down; she wouldn’t make the same mistake again as she did the first couple of ‘patrols’ where one of the cowards pulled a knife from his boot and tried to carve her up. Each blow she took and each one she delivered in turn was backed with the weight from someone wasting away in a hospital and of how close she came to losing Mako.

 

Kainora:

Never in his days did he expect to be getting his ass handed to him by a corporeal form of his crush, and yet there he was in the middle of the courtyard for everyone and their damn dog to see doing just that. Jinora had gone home to visit her family over the holidays, but not before making Kai promise to stay out of trouble in what he had then assumed was a joke but as she continued to chastise him for acting up ‘not even a day since I’ve been gone, honestly!’ Kai was quickly realizing that it had been a genuine warning.

“And another thing!”

Yeah, definitely genuine enough to earn him several looks of amusement and muffled laughter from the other students witnessing the scene.

 

Bosami:

The back door of his jalopy of a taxi being opened abruptly and slammed with great force jarred the young man from his light slumber, the cab soon smelling of wildflowers and gunpowder, but it was the labored breath causing his brows to furrow in concern.

‘Anything but another broad going into labor,’ he thought to himself, looking over his shoulder to check on his recent customer only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun; well that explained the gunpowder he smelled.

“No fucking questions, just drive buddy.” The woman said lightly frazzled, quickly fixing her hair with the other hand and looking back to see a cop racing towards them with his pistol drawn. “You better step on it unless you want me to paint your windshield with your brain.”

Bolin floored it and wondered what he just got himself into this time.

 

Makorra (pt. 2):

The nurses at the station were getting to know her as a regular around that wing of the hospital, almost always greeting her with fake smiles and a sad look to their eyes. Korra wasn’t here for pleasantries, and if she wasn’t entrusting them to take care of Mako while she did her duty then she would tell them to shove it up their asses… but she needed them for that sole reason. She walked into the all too familiar room where the mechanical whirs of the different machines kept him alive and sat as his bedside, brushing strands of hair from his face and smiling softly; he needed a haircut soon. Poor bastard hated when it got too long to mess with.

“Three down City Boy, and only a couple more to go so just… just wake up soon.”


End file.
